


The Other

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Miss challenge. Remus's grief after the events of OotP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other

Remus didn't miss Sirius, not the way anyone would think. Sirius had been absence from his life for longer than he had ever been a part of it. The silence that surrounded Remus now was his natural state.

He didn't miss Sirius; he was never surprised not to find him there. He had always been surprised to find Sirius there, from the first journey to Hogwarts until that day at the Ministry.

The constant ache in his gut was familiar.

But he missed Peter. He'd had a friend who had stood against a much stronger enemy; and now he didn't.


End file.
